The present invention relates to a satellite antenna assembly that includes a nonpenetrating roof mount adapted to be placed on a residential pitched roof, and is more particularly concerned with such an assembly having a simpler and less expensive arrangement for supporting and adjusting the polar and elevational orientation of the antenna, and which has an overall aspect that is more aesthetically pleasing than roof mounted antenna arrangements suggested heretofore.
It has been conventional to mount satellite antennas on the roof of a residence or other building by use of a tripod structure which penetrates the roof. Such penetrating roof mounts create a risk of water leakage, a potential for wind damage, and are expensive to install. In an effort to avoid some of these problems nonpenetrating roof mounts have been suggested that rely upon the weight of concrete ballast to keep an antenna platform in place on a flat or pitched roof. The antenna is normally supported on a pipe or mast located in the center of the mount, and adjustable tie rods and/or actuators are provided for pointing the antenna in a desired direction. The overall arrangement of these prior nonpenetrating roof mount assemblies has accordingly been comparatively complex and costly.
Prior satellite antenna assemblies employing nonpenetrating roof mounts have also been unsightly since the ballast employed to keep the mount in place is not hidden and since, moreover, when mounted on a pitched roof, the antenna has typically been located at an elevated position at and above the crown of the roof, making the antenna highly visible from both the front and back of a residence.
The present invention is intended to obviate all of the foregoing disadvantages through the provision of an antenna assembly and nonpenetrating roof mount that is simpler in configuration and more aesthetically pleasing than arrangements suggested heretofore.